


Burglar

by Estel9981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel9981/pseuds/Estel9981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My only love sprung from my only hate.<br/> ——Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burglar

【曲终人散】  
大战之后，对救世主的赞誉蔓延在大街小巷。  
而这种赞美在大难不死的男孩死后将疯狂地白热化。  
人们总是在英雄逝去后再缅怀强调他的伟大，然后在流逝的时光中抹去对亡者的印象。  
记忆可以随着时间转轴的推动而暗淡，在不知不觉中，那位Griffindor的黄金男孩将被众人所遗忘。  
而感情分为爱与恨,从某种微妙的程度上说，后者抵抗时间的能力甚至强于前者。  
墓园里静的诡异，只有星光砸在树叶上的声音，那的确有声音，只不过大多数人听不到罢了，愚蠢的麻瓜。  
且不论三更半夜身为贵族独自一人在墓园里是否愚蠢，他那爬到树上的行为已是违背礼仪，是对亡者的不敬。  
有个贵族以很不贵族的方式嚣张地坐在树上，高昂起下巴盯着不远处的墓碑。  
他的敌人死了，他非常开心。  
星辰亦为他歌唱，点点星辉落入他的眼睛，慢慢融化在深不可测的一片灰蓝间，悄然化为一道星河，于暗夜间流淌。  
圣人破特从不是圣人，他是个很没职业道德脑子被巨怪踩过的窃贼。  
偷走了他相当多东西。  
【初露锋芒】  
Draco的童年是在家规与礼仪学的碾压下度过的。  
相比于Lucius,Narcissa的温柔更能让Draco听话，尽管他很畏惧他的父亲，但出于某种与生俱来的傲慢与自尊，他会适时反抗父亲的命令。  
这种平衡一直维持到他六岁那年。因为Lucius在不经意间发现了Draco的死穴，只要他以大难不死的男孩作为主角的睡前故事相威胁，不管前一秒这个声嘶力竭的小子多么无理取闹，下一秒他都会立马安静下来。  
他不会道歉，但沉默代表了他最大的屈从。  
Lucius是一个可以看穿人心的Slytherin,无法搞明白他儿子到底有什么毛病，而他无可奈何，他那深含Slytherin品质的儿子是绝不会老实交代的。  
Narcissa对Lucius与Draco的明争暗斗视而不见，只是在某方有太过分的举止时厉声喝止，然后满意地看着一大一小两个金发贵族干瞪眼，不情不愿地继续他们的用餐。  
看在上帝的份上，她能用Harry Potter的故事威胁Draco,能用什么来治住Lucius?啊，停掉他的餐后甜点或许是个不错的主意。  
Harry Potter,大难不死的男孩，在他尚未登场前便以隐形窃贼的身份偷去了Draco与Lucius对抗时的优势地位，而后者竟心甘情愿。  
那个额上有道闪电疤痕的男孩成了Draco的偶像，那些童话书里的英雄算什么啊，他想，Harry Potter还是个小小的婴儿就击退了黑魔王。 

【偷天换日】  
Draco一直为自己的家族骄傲。  
于所有家规中，哪条能比得上Malfoy的"A Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets."更为高贵优雅？  
而高贵并不等同于真实。  
红头发的Wesley是Draco见过最没教养的人。  
Draco不明白自己的名字有什么好笑，但出于本能，出于自尊，出于嫉妒，他不能认输，这太丢脸了。  
事实上Draco在取笑Ron后还有一堆辛辣的讽刺没说完，但他不认为红头发的Wesley配得上他的高级形容词，因而他适可而止，转向一边的Harry Potter,友好地伸出手。  
Harry Potter抿了一下嘴让他的手独自僵在半空中。  
这技艺了得的窃贼甚至不用动手就夺去他的特权。  
A Malfoy wants, a Malfoy doesn't get.  
Draco无法向Harry Potter说明这条家规多么优雅高贵与众不同，因为摆在眼前的事实证明了它的虚假性。  
好吧，他的确有些恼火，这是对Malfoy家族的蔑视。  
他的特权被夺走了，因此他打算抢点什么东西回来，Harry Potter的注意力怎么样？  
一个Slytherin从不吃亏。  
【飞天大盗】  
Harry Potter不仅是个无耻的盗贼，他还是个伪善的人。  
Griffindor狮子并不是都如此勇敢，Draco才不信世界上真的存在无所畏惧的人，即便是Harry Potter也不例外。  
他们被Hagrid分为一组，这肮脏的巨人也有脑袋灵光的一天。  
禁林里一片漆黑，他们提灯前行。看吧，圣人破特的伪善面目在他面前暴露无疑，他毫不怀疑Harry跟其他任何人走时会热心地替他们而掌灯。  
但你看现在，提灯的又是谁。  
微明微暗的灯光跳跃在夜色间，显得有些鬼魅。Draco不免抱怨这是仆人干的活，Merlin在上，Lucius Malfoy要是知道他亲自提灯，会用手杖敲他的。  
他没能神游多久，紧接而来的那声"Draco"让他的大脑直接停止运转。  
那声音太过轻柔缥缈，似乎来自梦境。  
窃贼Potter总是不按常理出牌，这次更过分地偷走他的呼吸。  
Slytherin拿着灯的手抖了一下，因为缺氧还是兴奋，这个问题的答案已随岁月流转沉积。   
Harry再没喊过他的教名。  
而又有谁规定一声不能达到永恒？  
【流年偷换】  
Draco六岁时第一次看到字母卡片上对于恨的解释。  
当时他并未太在意，Narcissa的香草布丁比卡片上咬牙切齿的人来得更有吸引力。  
不知是记忆模糊不清还是那卡片低级，逐渐长大的Draco发展他被骗了，恨与讨厌根本是截然不同的两种感情。  
他会因为Narcissa偏袒Lucius而喊"妈妈我讨厌你。"但他看见坐在Griffindor长桌旁和朋友惬意聊天的救世主时心里涌起的那种酸涩要比讨厌强烈的多。  
这就是恨，他如此定义。  
按理说道不同不相为谋，救世主忙于拯救巫师世界没空搭理他也是人之常情，但Draco认为这相当不公平。  
那双祖母绿的眼睛可以映出泥巴种，黄鼠狼以及一堆他不认识的无名小卒，凭什么到他这就只剩眼白了。  
……说真的，气的涨红了脸并朝他翻白眼的救世主相当可爱，但这特殊待遇总是让人有那么一点不舒服。  
这个脑袋被芨芨草塞满的Griffindor白痴似乎心安理得地忘了他们初见时理亏的到底是谁。  
自家教父把Griffindor的分扣完都不许泄愤。  
Draco私底下算过，Potter对他说过最多的一句话就是"Piss off!",其次才是"Malfoy."  
说Potter是圣人，鬼才信。  
时光又是多么恐怖的东西。   
在Hogwarts,Draco背下了Potter的课程表，Griffindor训练Quidditch的时间，抓紧一切机会能堵住那个匆匆忙忙就是不愿停下来看他一眼的救世主。  
堵人，讥讽，"Piss off!",然后一切回归原点。  
他并不觉得无聊，恰恰相反，这是他生命中最为快乐的时光。  
他曾潜心研究魔药学，思考着救世主会不会放下架子来请求他的帮忙，毕竟Snape看到Potter的坩埚炸掉时表情的确有点吓人。  
横空出世的年级第一小姐毫不客气地揉碎他的念想，而在他能准备想出什么"吸引救世主注意"的主意前战争的硝烟悄然弥漫。  
Draco时常在想，作为一个Slytherin怎么会蠢到用那么长的时间去讨厌一个人，恨一个人。  
除非恨与讨厌不同。   
而恨与讨厌确实不同，这是一种更为炙热的情感，而它的来源显得有些可笑，有些难以置信。  
只是这个道理他明白的太迟了，那微妙的情感像夏夜的迷雾，让他看不清暗藏于后的真相。  
不是不相信，不敢相信，而是相信了后又能怎么办？有时候智慧无法改变宿命，只不过平添过早认清事实的痛苦，这恰是聪明人的绝望之处。  
Draco可以不向Potter屈服，但他无法抵抗命运。突然变得沉默寡言不苟言笑的Slytherin在Pansy关切的询问下变得越发烦躁，而Blaise那机智到没谱的混蛋一句油腔滑调的嘲笑"唉唉唉我们的Draco恋爱了。"却像倏然掠过的一缕夜风，拂去些许迷雾。  
他快要接近真相了。  
抱着一颗胆怯而勇敢的心。  
A Malfoy wants, A Malfoy gets.  
他不知道这句话是否依旧有效，但他愿意尝试，用他自己的方式。  
在他一脸迷茫的望向贝拉姨妈时，Lucius Malfoy脸上露出了比甜点被没收更凝重的表情。  
家族，荣誉。  
有什么比这更重要？   
公平正义？巫师界的安危？  
去他的公平正义，去他的巫师界安危。他被黑魔王标记时可没人跟他谈公平正义也没见谁关心过他的安危。  
Harry Potter在最为关键的一瞬间在他的眼皮底下偷走了他的理智。  
Merlin知道他用了什么方法。  
【恍然若梦】  
战后的一切对Draco来说过于平静。  
他无需过于关注Harry Potter，这位战争英雄一旦有什么小小的消息会有无数报社争相报道。  
有着救世主情怀的Harry Potter选择当Auror,继续他那高贵的使命。Draco盯着报纸上那个笑得依旧有些腼腆羞涩的男孩不自觉地提起一边嘴角，露出一个假笑，想要开口说些什么却发现除了几个忙着准备晚餐小精灵没人有空听他对于救世主的嘲讽。  
在一天晚餐上他走神走得过于厉害，一不小心吃掉了Lucius的那份樱桃布丁，他实在忍受不了对方泫然欲泣的表情，于是放下刀叉走出庄园去呼吸一下世俗的空气。  
铂金贵族漫无目的的地向前走，突然看见前方一个瘦削而坚定的背影。  
Harry Potter,他太过熟悉。  
他犹豫再三最终还是决定不要以如此莽撞的出现去惊扰救世主，他可是个Malfoy,Malfoy应当注重礼仪。   
他不知道当时如果走上前去能否邀Harry Potter到庄园一叙属于他们的陈年往事，或许他会道歉，然后救世主会露出一个宽容的微笑，镜片下那双绿色的眼睛将流光溢彩。  
不，这是不可能的，Malfoy从不道歉。但他一定有办法让Harry Potter耽搁，不至于去参加那次有去无回的Auror任务。  
他不在乎是谁，为什么，用什么方式杀死了大难不死的男孩。  
他只在乎结局。  
他再没机会握住那个黑发男孩的手，无法让自己的身影映入那双碧去春水的眼睛。  
【后记】  
"你为什么不告诉她？你明明知道那是我。"  
"因为我有东西在你那里。"  
如果Harry Potter继续深究下去，他会发现Draco Malfoy指的其实不是Narcissa的魔杖而是他。  
我有什么东西在你那里？  
我的呼吸我的灵魂我的生命之光。  
而你用最后一击将他们一并夺去。  
窃贼Potter的谢幕演出相当精彩，他偷走了他自己。  
相比与救世主Draco更喜欢用"他的死敌"这个称呼，救世主属于整个巫师界，而他的死敌属于他。  
傲慢无礼的贵族坐在树上盯着墓碑等待着某个莽撞正义的Griffindor气急败坏地骂他"Piss off Malfoy!你这个不尊重人的混蛋！"  
而他只等到星辰掉落在树叶上支离破碎的声音。  
——The end——


End file.
